Spielche oder Einsame Herzen
by Marry-san
Summary: Noch eine Story^^ Hab grad meine kreative Phase. Hoffe sie gefällte euch!
1. Default Chapter

Spielchen  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Es war ein sonnig warmer Tag. Eine Brise durchwehte sein Haar und er genoss es. Jetzt war er angekommen mit dieser Chaotentruppe. Warum hatte er sich blos darauf eingelassen? Warum verschwendete er seine Zeit mit diesen Amateuren? Ein ruf riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken: "Heh, Kai! Komm endlich!" Er blickt auf zu dem blauhaarigen Jungen. Tyson würde ihm noch den letzten Nerv rauben! Mit einem "Hmpf" nahm er seinen Koffer und folgte der kleinen Truppe. Vor dem Flughafen erwartete sie Mr. Dickenson. "Na Jungs!" begrüßter er sie freundlich. "Heh Mr. Dickenson!" Tyson rannte auf den älteren herren zu, ihm folgten Max und Kenny. Tyson schaute sich suchend um. "Was ist?" "Wo haben sie Ray gelassen?" "Ray ist schon im Hotel, Tyson." Er lächelte Tyson an und winkte dann mit dem Arm. Ein kleiner Bus kam angefahren. "Cool, ist das unser Bus?" fragte Max und betrachtete sich das Fahrzeug näher. "Ja, steigt ein, oder wollt ihr das Abdendessen verpassen?" Mr. Dickenson schaute dabei Tyson an. "Was schon so spät?! Los!" Er zerrtze Max und Kenny in den Bus. Kai murmelte etwas von 'Der denkt doch nur ans Essen!' und stieg, gefolgt von Mr. Dickenson, in den minie Bus. Er setzte sich ganz hinten hin und versank langsam in seine Gedanken. Er stellte sich immer wieder die gleiche Frage: Warum? Warum er? Warum sollte er einen haufen Kleinkinder erziehen? Was bezweckte Mr. Dickenson damit? Dieser alte Mann wusste sowieso zu viel von seiner Vergangenheit! Doch aufeinmal bremste der Bus. Kai machte die Augen auf und schaute aus dem Busfenster.Ein riesiges Hotel erstreckte sich anscheinend in den Himmel. Er erblickte ein kleines Schild neben der Drehtür: Hotel 'China Town', darunter waren 5 kleine Sterne. 'Man musste das Geld gekostet haben!' Dachte sich Kai. "Kai sag mal träumst du heute, oder was ist los?!" Mal wieder war es Tyson. Kai ging an ihm vorbei und meinte: "Kümmer dich um deinen eigenen scheiß!" .... "Boah ey! Das ist ja riesig! Und da wohnen wir wirklich drin?" Tyson, Max und Kenny machten riesige Augen, als sie vor dem Hotel standen. "Nein Tyson" meinte Kai kühl, "wir werden dort wohnen." Er zeigte auf ein kleines Häuschen, das sicher schon baufällig ist. Auch an diesem Haus war ein Schild neben einer kleinen Tür. Den Namen konnte man nicht mehr entziffern nur der daruntergelegenen Stern war noch gerade so sichtbar. Der Putz bröckelte schon von den Wänden und manche Fenster waren eingeschlagen. "Das ist nicht dein ernst?" fragte Tyson, als er sich die Ruine von Hotel ansah. Kais Miene verzog sich kein Stück und er zeigte keinerlei Emotionen, die darauf schliessen lassen könnten das er sie gerade veräppelt. "Ha, das ist doch ein Witz, oder?" fragte nun Max. Kai schritt an Max vorbei zu dem riesen Hotel hin. Vor der Einganstür drehte er sich um: "Lektion 1. lasst euch nie von eurem gegner irretieren." Dann ging er durch die Drehtür und verschwand im Hotel. Tyson, Max und Kenny starrten noch ca. 5 Minuten auf die Eingangstür und eielten dann Kai hinterher. Als sie in der riesigen Eingangshalle standen, sahen sie Kai und Mr. Dickenson in einer vielen Chouchecken. Sie rannten auf die beiden zu. "Ah, da seid ihr ja. Hier sind eure Zimmerschlüssel. In einer Stunde gibt es Abdendessen. Kai weiß wo. Viel Spaß!" Mit den Worten erhob sich der alte Mann, übergab die Schlüssel Kai und entfernte sich. "Auf geht's!.... Wo müssen wir eigentlich hin?" Tyson blickte Kai fargend an. "In den 12. Stock." Den anderen klappte der Mund auf. "Aber sicher mit dem Aufzug?" fragte Max, welcher sich als erster von dem Schock erholt hatte. "Training." Erwiderte Kai. Er ging auf die Treppe zu. Die 3 Jungs trotteten betrübt hinter ihm her. .... Im 3. Stock fing Tyson schon an zu maulen. "Wann sind wir endlich daaa?! Und warum nehmen wir nicht den Fahrstuhl?" "Sei froh das wir nicht noch unsere Koffer schleppen müssen. Zum Glück hat man die uns abgenommen." Meinte Kenny der schon schwer athmete. "Und warum nehmen wir nun nicht den Fahrstuhl?" diese Frage war sichtlich an Kai gewandt. "Defekt." "Heh, du verarschst uns doch bestimmt! Immerhin hast du heut noch nicht mal nen vernünftigen satz herausbekommen! Nur einzelne Brocken! Und jetzt behauptest du, wir sollen bis in den 12. Stock hochlaufen?!" (ist bei nem 5 Sterne Hotel eigentlich unmöglich, soll aber noch witzig werden.) während Tyson Kai anschrie, ist ersterer stehengeblieben. Kai stadtessen ist weitgegangen. Als er jedoch merkte, dass Tyson fertig war, drehte er sich um. "Ja." Tyson brauchte einige Minuten um die Antwort zu realisieren, aber merkte dann, dass er jetzt nicht mit Kai streiten kann. Also ließ er es sein und ging weiter. ... Im 12. Stock angekommen schloss Kai die Tür auf. Als er das geräumige Vorzimmer, vom Flur aus, betrat, musste er sich wundern. Eine schwarzhaarige Person saß, mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt, in einem der Sessel. Langsam näherte er sich der Gestalt und tippte ihr mit dem Finger auf die Schulter. Mit einem Schreck fuhr er rum. "Oh Kai! Wo hast du den rest gelassen?" fragte ihn Ray erstaunt. Kai sah hinter sich. "Hm.. müssten noch 'trainieren'." Ray sah ihn nur fragend an. "Treppensteigen." Meinte Kai nun, da er Rays Blick bemerkt hatte. "Achso, verstehe. Willst du dich nicht hinsetzten?" Kai winkte ab. Er lehnte sich an die Wand und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. Kurze Zeit später trafen dann auch Kenny, Max und Tyson keuchend ein. Verschwitzt und völlig außer Athem ließen sie sich auf die Chouch fallen. Sie bemerkten nicht einmal, dass Ray da war. "Nie wieder!" erklärte Tyson. "Nie wieder!" wiederholte Max. "Warum habt ihr nicht den Fahrstuhl genommen?" fragte Ray nun um auch auf sich Aufmerksam zu machen. "Was? Oh Ray du bist ja da!" "Hm. Die ganze Zeit." "Aber wir dachten der Aufzug sei kaputt." Wunderte sich Max. "So weit ich wie nicht." Antwortete Ray verdutzt. "Aber Kai meinte..." stammelte Kenny außer athem. "Ich habe gesagt dass der Aufzug kaputt.Es gibt aber mehrere. Außerdem müsst ihr mir ja nich alles glauben." Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre Kai selbst Tod noch tot. "Ähm, bevor ihr euch noch gegenseitig an den Hals fallt, wir müssen noch die Zimmer verteilen. Es gibt ein 3 Mann- und ein 2 Mann-zimmer. "Max, Kenny und ich nehmen eins!" bestimmte Tyson gleich. "Gut dann haben Kai und ich eins." Jeder nahm seine Koffer, welche kuz danach vom Portier gebracht wurden und ging in das entsprechende Zimmer.  
  
Ende Kapitel 1  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
Das Zimmer war ziehmlich groß. Zwei Betten standen an der hinteren Wand. Kai schmiss seinen Koffer auf eins der Betten und ging zu dem großen Glastür. Der Ausblick, welcher sich ihm bot, war einfach wunderschön. Vor ihm erstreckte sich die riesige Gartenanlage des Hotels. Selbst ein kleiner Fluss schlängelte sich um die Bäume und suchte sich seinen Weg zu dem kleinen, künstlich angelegten Teich. Kai öffntete die Tür und trat auf den Balkon. Der Wind durchwehte sein Haar und ließ seinen Schaal flattern. Es war ein angenehmes Gefühl. Ray packte inzwische seinen Koffer aus. Als er merkte das Kai auf dem Balkon stand wunderte er sich. 'Kai zeigt uns immer die kalte Schulter und ist auch sonst ziehmlcih abweisen. Aber so wie er jetzt dort steht und sich die Landschaft anschaut würde man das nichtz von ihm denken, so als ob er kein Wässerchen trügen kann.' Er musste auf einmal lächeln. Wieso wusste er selbst nicht.  
  
Kai blieb noch ein paar Minuten lang auf dem Balkon stehen und ging dann wieder rein. Ray packte immer noch seinen Koffer aus, also tat Kai es ihm gleich. Nach ca. 15 Minuten ließen Kai und Ray sich geschafft aufs Bett fallen. (Kofferauspacken kann anstrengend sein! :P) Aber diese Ruhe sollte nicht von langer Dauer sein. Kurz darauf kam Tyson in das Zimmer gestürmt. "Ich hab Hunger!" Kai verzog das Gesicht. "Dann mach dir doch was!" "Aber... aber..." "Wir gehen doch gleich essen Tyson." Probierte Ray den jüngeren zu beschwichtigen. "Achso, dann ist gut." Mit einem lächeln ging er wieder aus dem Zimmer. "Also gehen wir essen?" Kai seufzte. Er stand auf und verließ ebenfalls das Zimmer. Ray nahm noch schnell die Zimmerschlüssel und folgte dann Kai. "Geht's jetzt looooos?!" Tyson tippte ungeduldig mit dem Finger auf der Couchlehne. "Ja Tyson." Der blauhaarige Junge sprang auf und eilete mit Max und Kenny los. Ray und Kai sahen sich an, zuckten mit den Schultern und gingen den Jungs hinterher. ... In der Eingangshalle blieb Tyson sethen und blickte sich zu Ray und Kai um. "Wo müssen wir eigentlich hin???" "Drei Straßen weiter. Mr. Dickensen hat dort schon einen Tisch bestellt." Also verließ die kleine Gruppe das Hotel und machte sich auf den Weg zu dem Restaurant. .... 15 Minuten später standen sie vor einem riesigen, chinamäßigen Restaurant. In dem Gebäude selbst duftete es nach allem möglichen. Tysons empfindliches Näschen konnte, wie soll es auch anders sein, alle Gerüche definieren. Er begann eine riesige Liste mit sämtlichen Gerüchen aufzulisten. Ray ging derweilen zu dem Oberkellner (der Typ der immer bei solchen Nobelrestaurants vorne jemanden die Plätze zuweist...), welcher ihm auch kurzdanach mitteielte, dass Mr. Dickensen schon längst da war. "Komm Tyson! Es gibt gleich essen!" Die Truppe ließ sich vom Kellner den Platz zeigen und setzten sich dann endlich zu Mr. Dickensen. Tyson bestellte die ganze Karte hoch und runter und der Rest hielt sich zurück, als sie die Blicke des Kellners bemerkten. "Wie gefällt euch denn eure Unterbringung?" fragte Mr. Dickensen. "Super!" meinten Max und Tyson, wobei letzterer unentwegt ausschau nach dem Kellner hielt. Als der Kellner dann endlich den ersten Gang brachte, freute sich Tyson wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. "Kannst du eigentlich nur ans Essen denken? Wie wärs wenn du zur Abwechslung mal trainieren würdest?" fauchte Kai ihn an. "Bäh!" Tyson unterbrach seine 'Fressorgie' und blickte zu Kai. "Ich denk auch halt an etwas anderes und hab auch Spaß an meinem Leben! Das kann man wohl nicht von dir behaupten!" "Ts. Wenn du die Weltmeisterschaft auch so locker siehst, wirst du untergehn, dass versprech' ich dir!" "Denkst du, dass du was besseres bist?!" Tyson schrie mittlerweile so laut, dass auch die anderen Gäste zu dem Tisch starrten. "Leute beruhigt euch." Ray und Max versuchten die beiden zu beruhigen, doch nichts half. "Ich hab es nicht nötig, mich auf ein Kindergartenniveau runter zulassen!" Kai erhob sich und stapfte wütend aus dem Restaurant und ignorierte die Blicke der Gäste. "Pah! Mach doch was du willst!" Tyson setzte sich (er ist vor wut schon aufgesprungen), und aß dann seelenruhig weiter. Ray sah Kai hinterher und entschloss sich dann, mit dem Vorwand, er wolle nur aufpassen das nichts passiert und ihn wieder beruhigen, ihm zu folgen.  
  
Kai ging durch den anfangenden Regen. Er wusste nicht wo hin er ging, es war ihm auch egal. In seinem Kopf herrschte eine Leere. Ihm schwirrte nur ein Satz im Kopf herum: 'Ich hab halt Spaß am Leben! Das kann man von dir ja nicht behaupten!...' Ja, Tyson hatte irgendwie recht. Wann hatte er denn bitteschön das letzte mal Spaß gehabt? Er hatte nie richtige Freunde oder irgendjemanden der ihm zuhörte und ihn auch tröstete. Er war immer alleingeblieben, hatte den ganzen Tag trainiert und ist dann abends erschöpft ins Bett gefallen. Und für wen? Genau, nur um seinen Großvater glücklich zu machen. Für ihn würde er durchs Feuer gehen. Aber trotzdem, sein Großvater hatte ihn zwar immer weiter angetrieben, aber seine Probleme hatten ihn nie interessiert. Er war immer alleine, physisch und psychisch. Und jetzt wieder. Er ging allein durch den Regen und niemand der ihm half, ihn töstete oder ihn in den Arm nahm. Nichts... Nur diese verfluchte Einsamkeit, die ihn schon sein ganzes Leben lang begleitete. Einsamkeit.... "Kai!" Rief da jemand seinen Namen? Seine Gedanken waren so weit weg, hatte er sich das eingebildet? Ja wahrscheinlich... "Kai! Warte doch mal!" Kai drehte sich um. Hatte er sich das wirklich nur eingebildet? Tatsächlich, hinter ihm rannte Ray. Er war völlig durchnässt und schien außer Athem. "Kai! Sag mal, hast du mich nicht gehört?" "Tschuldige.. ich.. ich..." Ray kam hechelnd Kai näher, doch bevor er Kai erreichte stolperte er über einen Stein und somit direkt in Kais Arme. Sofort wurden beide rot wie eine überreife Tomate. "Tut..tschuldige..." stotterte Ray vor sich hin. "Ja.. tschuldige..." Beide standen noch ca. 5 Minuten so im regen. Irgendwie genoss Ray diese Umarmung von Kai, auch wenn diese nicht richtig freiwillig war. "Ich..ich galube wir sollten zum Hotel zurück..." unterbrach Kai das Schweigen zwischen den beiden. "Ja ich glaube auch..." Ray probierte sich aufzurappeln, doch sein Fuß schmerzte zusehr, sodass er wieder in Kais Arme fiehl. "Was ist?" fragte dieser besorgt. "Au.. Ich weiß nicht... mein Fuß..." Kai fasste seinen Teamkollegen unter den Arm und half ihm beim gehen. Ray schaute den Russen an und lächelte. "Danke." ... Als sie endlich vor dem Hotel angekommen waren athmeten die beiden erleichtert auf. Im Hotel selbst war es angenehm warm. "Meinst du, du kannst die Treppen hochgehen?" "Hm...?" Ray sah ihn fragend an. "Wieso nehmen wir nicht einfach den Fahrstuhl?" "Nun... ich..." "Willst du mir das wirklich antun?" "Gut..." Kai half Ray in den Fahrstuhl, wo sich dieser an der Stange festhalten konnte. Der Fahrstuhl war nicht besonders groß, was Kai nervös werden ließ. "Hast du was?" Ray merkte, das sich Kai nicht besonders wohl fühlte. "Ich... Also, das Ding kann nicht irgendwie hängen bleiben, oder?" "Nein, eigentlich nicht. Aber wieso...?" Ein flakkern der Lampen ließ die beiden aufschauen. Und dann stockte der Lift. "Also, das Ding kann nicht stecken bleiben, ja??" "Naja, eigentlich nicht... Ach die werden uns hier schon rausholen!" Ray suchte den Notsignalknopf und drückte darauf. Nichts passierte. Jetzt wurde Ray auch etwas bange ums Herz. Er hämmerte auf den Knopf, doch es passierte nichts. "Ein Stromausfall... in einem viel zu engen Raum! Hätte ja nicht besser kommen können!" "Naja, davon abgesehen, wir sind völlig durchnässt." "Danke für deine aufmunternden Worte!" "Tschuldige..." ray hockte sich auf den Boden des Liftes und zog, wie Kai, seine Beine dicht an seinen Körper. "Wann werden sie uns hier raus holen?" unterbrach Kai dieses bedrückende Schweigen. "Ich weiß nicht... vielleicht in einer Stunde?" 'So ein Shit! Das kann ja auch nur mir passieren! Ich bin voll durchnässt, mir ist arschkalt und ich bin in einem kleinen Fahrstuhl mit Ray eingesperrt! Und zu allem überfluss hab ich auch noch...' Er wurde aprubt aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. "He, alles in Ordnung? Was ist denn?" Kai blickte auf. Kleine Tränenspuren waren auf seiner Wange zu sehen. Die ganze Zeit hatte er seinen Kopf vergraben und geweint, das hatte Rays Aufmerksamkeit geweckt. "Hm? Nichts ich..." "hast du geweint?" hackte Ray jetzt nach. Er robbte zu Kai hinüber und schaute ihn dirkt an. Vorsichtig wischte er mit der Hand die Tränenspurenweg. "Hast du etwa...?" "Nein...ja. Na und?" "Heh.. ist doch nicht schlimm." Ray nahm seinen Teamchef in den Arm und streichelte ihn beruhigend über den Rücken. Kai fing erneut an zu weinen und zu schluchzen. Die seelische Mauer, die er um sich herum errichtet hatte, zerbrach allmählich. Ray versuchte den älteren zu tösten. "Alles wird gut... Du bist nicht alleine... Komm, hör auf zu weinen...." Nach 10 Minuten tröstender Worte hatte Kai sich beruhig. Ray streichelte ihn trotzdem weiterhin über den Kopf. Langsam blickte Kai auf. Seine Augen waren total rot und seine Wangen waren voll mit Tränenspuren. Vorsichtig wischte Ray mit seinem Handrücken die Tränenspuren weg und lächelte Kai dabei an. "Das steht dir nicht." Kai wusste nicht was er jetzt sagen bzw. denken sollte. Ein angenehmes Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Bauch aus und sein Herz schlug aufeinmal viel schneller. 'Was ist blos los mit mir? Erst flenne ich wie ein Baby vor ihm und dann noch dieses komische Gefühl... Gott! Dreh ich jetzt völlig durch?! Was soll das alles? Wieso? Wieso vor ihm!? Sind das die Nachwirkungen von dieser blöden Platzangst?!...' "Alles in Ordnung?" Ray holte Kai aus seinen Gedanken. "Hm?... Ja, ich.. es geht." 'Und dann krieg ich nicht mal nen ganzen Satz raus! Was ist blos los?' "Ha...Ha...hatschie!" Kai musste niesen. "He, da hat sich ja jemand erkältet." Ray grinste schelmisch. "Und was ist daran so witzig? Tschie" Noch ein Nieser. "Nichts nur, wenn du so weitermachst steckst du mich noch an..." Ray konnte nicht aufhören zu grinsen. Kai nieste sich einen ab und sah dabei richtig... 'Niedlich aus.... Oh Gott, was denke ich da! Kai ist nicht niedlich! Nein.... Aber irgendiwe sieht er gerade so, so.... niedlich aus... Man! Ich hab mich doch nicht in ihn... oder doch? Aber.. aber er ist doch... Ich kann doch nicht.' Ray schüttelte seinen Kopf um die Gedanken los zu werden. Er kramte in seiner Hosentasche und zog ein weißes Tuch heraus. "Hier bitte." Er gab Kai das Tusch, welcher es kopfschüttelnd annahm. "Klitschnass." Ray wurde rot und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. "Upps!" 'Irgenwie ist er ja richtig süß, wenn er rot wird.... Hör auf an sowas zu denken!... Trotzdem.' Jetzt schüttelte auch Kai seinen Kopf. Heute musste ja auch alles schief gehen! Er steckte das weiße Taschentuch in seine Hose und lehnte sich an die Liftwand und wartete auf die nächste Niesattacke. "Und was machen wir jetzt?" unterbrach Ray das Schweigen. "Warten..." "Ich sehe was was du nicht siehst..." "Die Liftwand, die Lampen oder die Stangen." Beantwortete Kai die Frage die Ray nochnichtmalk gestellt hatte. "Spielverderber!" "Ist halt blöde!" "Was kann ich dafür?" "Nichts, hab ich auch nie behauptet." "Du bist richtig gemein. Ich probiere dich abzulenken, damit du nicht merkst das es hier total eng ist und wir hier festsitzen..." "Danke das du mich daran erinnerst!" "Oh. Tut mir Leid, ich wollte nicht...." "Ist ok. Aber lass es das nächste mal. Das hilft mir mehr." "Ok." Ein langes bedrückendes Schweigen entstand. "Seit wann hast du eigentlich Platzangst?" fragte Ray, dem das Schweigen langsam ein unwohles Gefühl bereitete. "Hm... Seit ich 4 bin." 'Was sag ich da? Warum mache ich das? Das geht ihn doch überhaupt nichts an! Es hat noch nie jemanden interessiert und das wird es auch nicht! Aber warum hab ich es ihm gesagt?! Ist meine Einsamkeit etwa scgon so groß? So groß das ich IHM alles erzähle. (immerhin besser als Tyson ^^v)' "Aha..." "Ray... du... ich..." 'Jetzt stottere ich auch noch! Na besser kanns ja nicht kommen... Uff. Mir ist so heiß. Was ist das?' "Kai.. Was ist?" "Also, ich.. bitte.." Kei beugte sich vor zu Ray. Er war ihm so nahe das Ray den Athem von Kai auf seiner Haut fühlen konnte. 'Es ist so warm...' "Bitte, sag den andern.... dan anderen... nichts...ja?" Kai fiehl direkt in Rays Schoss. "Kai, was ist mit dir?" Ray fühlte mit seiner Hand Kais Temperatur. "Gott! Er ist ja heiß!" Nach dieser Erkenntnis ging auch schon die Fahrstuhltür auf. "Ray! Kai!" Ray erkannte nun Tyson, der sich besorgt zu ihm kniete. "Was ist passiert?" "Ich weiß nicht. Kai ist aufeinmal umgefallen und da.." Max und Tyson halfen Ray auf und der Portier verständigte einen Arzt. .... "Und wie geht's ihm?" "Was hat er?" "Kommt er wieder auf die Beine?" Die BladeBreakers bombardierten den Arzt mit Fragen, dieser hob abwehrend die Hände. Sie hatten kai in sein Zimmer gelegt und der Arzt hatte dort eine Stunde allein zugebracht. Das war zu viel. "Keine Sorge. Ihrem Freund wird es bald besser gehen. Er hat sich blos eine starke Erkältung eingefangen."  
  
Ende Kapitel 2 


	2. Frühstück im Bett

Endlich! Der 3. Teil ist fertig! Tschuldigung das es so lange gedauert hat. wenig Zeit im Augenblick. Ich widme das Kapitel meiner Beta-Leserin Sabi (meiner kleinen!^^) und Eski, die immer so schön fleißig nachgefragt hat. Bitte hier ist das Langersehnte neue Kap!  
  
3. Kapitel Frühstück im Bett  
  
Ray saß an Kais Bett und wechselte das nasse Tuch aus. Er hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit geduscht und umgezogen. Das Fieber ist immer noch hoch und Ray machte sich Sorgen. Kai schlief schon seit über 14 Stunden und das ganze nicht gerade seelenruhig. Ray war zwar hundemüde konnte aber einfach nicht einschlafen und blieb deshalb die ganze Zeit an Kais Seite. Er grübelte schon seit einiger Zeit warum er nicht schlafen konnte und ist dann zu einem Entschluss gekommen. 'Ja ich mache mir Sorgen. Und das nicht zu Knapp. Mein armer Kai!... Moment! Schon wieder. Er ist doch nicht ´Mein´ Kai. Ach, er wird sowieso nie meine Gefühle erwidern. Ja, ich muss es zugeben, ich, Ray Kon, hab mich in den niedlichsten Jungen der Welt verknallt, Kai Hiwatari.' Seufzend stand Ray auf und wollt in sein Bett gehen, als sich eine Hand um sein Handgelenk legte. Ray drehte sich um. "Kai..." kam es leise aus seinem Mund. "Bitte..... geh nicht....." Kai hatte einen ungwohnten Blick. Seine Augen waren glasig und hatten etwas trauriges, etwas, was Ray veranlasste ihn beschützen zu wollen. Vorsichtig nickte der Chinese, zog seine Sachen aus und legte sich zu dem älteren Russen. Dieser kuschelte sich eng an den Jüngeren. Vorsichtig streichelte Ray Kai noch behutsam über den Kopf als auch er langsam in das Land der Träume abglitt.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde der Chinese von den Sonnenstrahlen, die seine Nase kitzelten, geweckt. Er schaute an sich herunter und sah einen glücklichen und immer noch schlafenden Kai. Behutsam nahm er dessen Arm, welcher sich um seine Hüfte geschlungen hatte, und legte ihn neben seinen Körper. Ray stand auf, streckte sich und verschwand dann im Bad um sich frisch zu machen. Als er fertig war und das Schlafzimmer betrat, sah er Kai senkrecht im Bett stehen, mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. Ja, Kai lächelte! "Morgen!" begrüßte Ray ih freundlich. "Morgen." Kam es genau so fröhlich zurück. "Ich hole mal Frühstück, sonst frisst Tyson uns alles weg." Der Schwarzharrige verließ das Zimmer und ging zum Speisesaal. Kai versank in sein Kopfkissen zurück. Die Erkältung machte sich doch langsam bemerkbar. Er schwitzte, seine Augen tränten und taten total weh, er hatte höllischen Durst und bekam eine Hustattacke. Kurzum, ihm gings richtig mies. Doch trotzdem tat er so als ob es ihm gut ginge. 'Wieso?' Ray war stadessen im Hauseigenen Restaurant angekommen, als er auch gleich begrüßt wurde. "Morgen Ray!" Max strahlte den jungen Chinesen an. "Morschen Rasch!" Tyson versuchte dies ebenfalls, spuckte aber er mit seinem Essen in der Gegend rum. "Wie geht's Kai?" fragte Max. "Hm, ich glaub ein bisschen besser..." "Bei deiner Krankenpflege." Max, Tyson und Kenny grinsten. "Hä?" Ray verstand gar nichts mehr. "Pass auf das du dich nicht ansteckst." Bemerkte Dizzy.  
  
^~*~*Flashback Anfang*~*~^ "Meint ihr das ist richtig? Wenn Kai aufwacht bringt er uns um." Kenny hatte immer noch Zweifel, an dem Vorhaben von Max und Tyson. "Quatsch! Der schläft, wir sind doch leise. Außerdem wollen wir nur sehen wie es Ray geht." Vorsichtig öffneten sie die Tür einen kleinen Spalt und schauten in das dunkle Zimmer. "Seht ihr was?" erkundigte sich Tyson leise. "Ne, zu dunkel." Max und Tyson schlichen sich auf Zehnspitzen in den Raum. Am Bett blieben sie stehen. Als sich ihre Augen langsam an das wenige Licht, welches nur der Mond ins Zimmer warf, gewöhnt hatten, machten sie gleich zwei Gestalten im Bett aus. Grinsend schlichen sie sich zurück zu Kenny. "Und?" "Max. was glaubst du? Wie lange brauchen sie?" "Drei Wochen?" "ne glaub länger!" "100$?" "Ok. Wette steht!" ^~*~*Flashback Ende*~*~^  
  
Die drei Jungs kicherten und Ray schaute immer noch verwundert drein. Mit einem Achselzucken schnappte er sich zwei Teller, schaufelte irgendetwas, was Tyson noch nicht verschlungen hatte, darauf und verließ den Speisesaal wieder. Nachdenklich lief er die Flure des Hotels entlang. 'Warum haben die denn so gelacht? Hab ich was im Gesicht?' Ray schaute in einen der vielen Spiegel, welche im Hotel in den Fluren hingen. 'Hmm.. ne, seh doch normal aus. Und dann dieser Kommentar! "Bei deiner Krankenpflege." Hmpf!... Ich hoffe ich muss das nicht verstehen.' Ray dachte nicht weiter darüber nach und öffnete die Tür zu Kais und seinem Zimmer.  
  
Kai hustete immer noch und suchte verzweifelt etwas zu trinken im Zimmer. "Kai!" Ray stellt den Teller auf einen kleinen Tisch im Raum und schickte Kai zurück ins Bett, auch wenn dieser es nur unfreiwillig tat und ihn am liebsten mit seinen Blicken getötet hätte. "Ich hol die was zu trinken." Ray ging zu der kleinen Minibar und zauberte eine Flasche Wasser und ein Glas heraus. Diese gab er dem hustenden Kai (armer Kai, so lange husten zu müssen...). "Hier." Er hielt Kai den Teller unter die Nase. Ein kleines, kaum hörbares "Danke." kam von Kai. Eigentlich hoffte Kai, dass der Chinese dies nicht gehört hätte, doch Ray hat gute Ohren und schmunzelte. Er holte sich einen Stuhl, setzte sich zu Kai und fing an ebenfalls zu frühstücken.  
  
Schweigen breitete sich im Raum aus. Keiner wusste was er sagen sollte. Dann wurde es Ray zu ungemütlich und versuchte ein Gespräch mit Kai anzufangen. "Also..." doch da kamen schon Tyson, Kenny und Max ins Zimmer gestürmt. "Wir gehen in die Stadt!" meinte Tyson. "Und warum geht ihr dann nicht einfach?" fragte Kai bissig. Ängstlich zogen sich die drei Jungen zurück und verließen auch wenig später das Hotel. Wieder kehrte Schweigen ein. Doch diesmal unterbrach Kai die Stille. "Was wolltest du eigentlich?" "Hm?" Ray schaute von seinem Teller auf. "Achso..... ich äh...." "Spucks aus." (Na, was denkt ihr??) "Äh... willst du was zu trinken?" (Falsch gedacht. ^^ Mir ist nix besseres eingefallen ^^") Kai schaute zu seinem Glas, welches immer noch zur Hälfte voll war, und dann wieder zu Ray. "Was ist los mit dir?" fragte der Blauhaarige ruhig. "Was soll sein?" "Entweder hat deine Beobachtungsgabe stark nachgelassen oder du bist verwirrt und nicht ganz da." "Was meinst du damit?" Ray schaute jetzt auch zum Glas. "Oh..." verlegen schaute Ray wieder auf den Teller. "Du, Kai?" fragte Ray ohne seinen Blick zu heben. "Hm?" Kai hatte indessen sein Frühstück weiter gegessen. "Wer trainiert uns denn jetzt? Ich meine,... du kannst ja jetzt erstmal nicht..." "Du." Ray schaute mit einemmal auf. "Ich?" "Hast du was auf den Ohren? Sicher du, oder denkst du, Tyson soll euch trainieren?" Kai lachte. "Der Schwächling weiß noch nicht einmal wie man einen Trainingsplan aufstellt." "Ich doch aber auch nicht." Erwiderte Ray schüchtern. "Sicher kannst du das. Ich kann dir ja auch helfen." Der Blauhaarige lächelte fast Zuckersüß. 'Was?! Kai will mir helfen?! Und dieses Lächeln? Wenn ich könnte würde ich die Zeit anhalten! Einfach süß! Mein Kai!' Ohne es selbst zu merken ist Ray rot geworden und zu allem Überfluss ist dies Kai nicht entgangen. Sein Lächeln verschwand und er hatte wieder seinen kalten Gesichtsausdruck. "Warum wirst du rot?" "Hä?" kam die überaus schlaue Antwort von Ray. Schnell senkte er wieder seinen Kopf. Kai wusste auch nicht so recht, was er von Rays Benehmen halten sollte. Er nahm sich ein Weintraube und... verschluckte sich daran. Ein Kampf um Leben und Tod entbrannte. Kai oder die Weintraube?! Wildes Husten ließ Ray zum wiederholten Mal hochschrecken, als er sah welches Szenario sich ihm bot. Er klopfte Kai verzweifelt auf dem Rücken herum, aber die Weintraube wollte nicht aus Kais Rachen weichen. Also krabbelte Ray auf das Bett, umfasste Kai von hinten mit seinen Armen und drückte kräftig gegen dessen Bauch. Im hohen Bogen flog die Weintraube aus Kais Mund. Erschöpft und erleichtert ließ sich Ray in die Kissen sinken und Kai legte sich an Ray..... nach ein paar hustern. (Bescheuert ich weiß -.-" Gomen ne... Eigentlich ist er ja auch leicht schwer erkältet. Er kuriert sich halt schnell aus wenn er schläft. ^^") Ray streichelte Kais Rücken vorsichtig entlang, bis dieser eingeschlafen war. Behutsam stieg er wieder aus dem Bett und verließ das Zimmer, um wenig später mit einer Schüssel voll Wasser und einem Lappen, wieder zukommen. Diese stellte er auf den kleinen Nachttisch, nahm die Frühstücksteller und ging wieder.  
  
Spät am Abend wachte Kai schweißgebadet auf. Keuchend richtete er sich auf und sah viele kleine brennende Lichter. Suchend sah er sich im Raum um. Überall standen Kerzen verschiedener Größen, die Vorhänge waren zugezogen und er konnte ein paar Umrisse erkennen. "Wir haben leider Stromausfall." Hörte er eine Stimme aus der hinteren Ecke des Raumes. Durch den Kerzenschein konnte er Rays Gestalt ausmachen. "Ich wollte nur nicht, dass du ganz im Dunkeln sitzt, falls du aufwachst." Ray lächelte, soweit Kai das erkennen konnte. Der Schwarzhaarige machte noch die letzte Kerze an, pustete das Streichholz aus und ging zu Kai ans Bett. "Hm." Gab dieser nur von sich. Durch die Stille konnte man draußen das laute Stürmen und Donnern hören, welches das Gewitter erzeugte. Bei einem plötzlichen Blitzschlag zuckte Kai zusammen. Ray entging dies nicht und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. "Hier, du musst noch deine Medizin nehmen." Ray nahm einen kleinen Löffel und tröpfelte die durchsichtige Flüssigkeit auf diesen. Kai öffnete artig, wie ein kleines Kind, den Mund. Doch wieder durchzuckte ein Blitz die Nacht und Kai fuhr zusammen. "Heh... was hast du denn? Warum hast du Angst?" Kai sagte nichts und schaute zur Seite. "Ich sags niemanden. Hat es was mit deiner Klaustrophobie (Platzangst^^) zu tun?" "Geht dich nichts an..." "Ok. Aber du musst trotzdem deine Medizin schlucken." Ray hielt den Löffel Kai hin und dieser schluckte die Flüssigkeit auch brav. (- bescheuerter Satz...-.-") "Bäh, eklig." Kai streckte die Zunge raus. Ray hielt seine Hand an Kais Stirn, um dessen Temperatur zu prüfen. "Dein Fieber ist zurückgegangen. Du erholst dich echt schnell." Ray lächelte den Blauharigen an. "Ts." Ein heller Blitz erleuchtete das Zimmer und gleich darauf hörte man einen lauten Donnerschlag. Kai hatte sich unter die Decke verkrochen und wimmerte und zitterte vor sich hin. Ray bemerkte dies schnell, setzte sich zu Kai ins Bett und versuchte diesen mit beruhigenden Worten und Rückenkraulen zu beruhigen. "Heh... ist doch gut... dir passiert doch nichts....." Kai krabbelte unter Decke vor und kuschelte sich eng an Ray. Schluchzend hob er den Kopf und schaut in goldgelbe Augen. Mit Tränen in den Augen (dumme Wiederholung, geht aber net anders. ^^") fing er an zu erzählen. "Ich... früher... in der Abtei.... ich wurde immer in einen kleinen Raum gesperrt... und dann kam Borris und... und..." Kai brach den 'Satz' ab und fing an in Rays Nachthemd (er hatte sich schon umgezogen) zu weinen. Ray fand keine Worte, deshalb streichelte er nur weiter Kais Kopf. 'Oh Gott! Jetzt weint er in meinen Armen und ich kann ihn nicht mal richtig trösten! Mein armer Kai. Wenn ich dir doch irgendwie helfen könnte!' Nach Dreißigminuten langem weinen, hob Ray Kais Kopf an, so dass dieser in Rays Augen sehen musste. Ray sah in die völlig verheulten Augen. Jetzt rutschte ihm wieder das Herz in die Hose, wo er doch so lange nach den richtigen Wörtern gesucht hatte. "Also,... ich weiß zwar nicht wer dieser Borris genau ist. aber. aber, egal was er dir angetan hat. hier bist du in Sicherheit.." 'Gomen! Ich hab diesem Chinesen etwas aus meiner Vergangenheit erzählt. und dann auch noch vor seinen Augen geflennt! Was mache ich hier! Und dann diese Ansprache. Der Typ hat doch keine Ahnung... Aber er hat schöne Augen. Kai! Reiß dich zusammen, du hast schon genug Schwäche vor diesem süßen Jungen gezeigt! Nein!' "Wir. ich. werden dir helfen.. wenn.. wenn." "Ihr wollt mir Helfen? Ihr habt doch keine Ahnung!" Geschockt starrte Ray Kai an. Von dem einen auf den anderen Augenblick haben sich seine weichen und verletzlichen Gesichtszüge verhärtet. Ray war den Tränen nahe. "Ich pfeif auf eure Hilfe! Ihr könnt mich mal! Ihr seid viel zu Schwach, als das ihr." Ray hatte angefangen zu weinen. Das war zu hart für ihn. Erst kümmert er sich liebevoll um den Jungen, den er liebt und dann schreit dieser ihn auch noch an! Super, besser konnte es ja nicht mehr kommen! Als Kai merkte wie Ray anfing zu weinen tat ihm sein Geschrei schon wieder leid. Immerhin hatte sich dieser Chinese um ihn gekümmert. das hatte bisher noch niemand. Er war bis jetzt immer auf sich allein gestellt gewesen. Und jetzt kommt so ein dahergelaufener Chinese vorbei und krempelt seine ganze Gefühlswelt um. "Es. es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen. Ich bin es bloß nicht gewohnt von jemanden Hilfe zu bekommen.." Ray schaute ihn mit seinen großen bernsteinfarbenen Augen glücklich an. Er wischte sich mit dem Ärmel seine Tränen weg und lächelte Kai an. 'So schnell geht das?' Ray fiel Kai in die Arme. "Ich. ich liebe. dich Kai.."  
  
So, Schluss aus Ende! ^^, aber nicht mit der Geschichte! Freut euch schon mal auf das nächste Kapitel! ^^ 


	3. Lienesgeständnisse

Dies ist das neue Kap. Hoff es ist nicht zu schlecht geworden. Ich widme es diesmal meiner kleinen Sweety und TrunksSister^^ und Eski nicht zu vergessen. Viel Spaß beim lesen.  
  
Kapitel 4 Liebesgeständnisse  
  
"Ich. ich liebe. dich Kai.." Kai war wie erstarrt. Der Satz schwirrte ihm im Kopf herum. 'Was? Wie kann er das so sagen? Er ist doch ein Junge und... und süß. Nein! Das geht doch nicht!.... Warum sagt er so was? Das meint er doch eh nicht ernst!... Und wenn doch?...' Ray schaute auf. Er hatte selbst erst realisieren müssen, was er Kai da gerade gesagt hat. Jetzt wartete er was dieser nun dazu sagen würde. 'Gott! Er wird mich verstoßen! Hassen! Mich als Pervers bezeichnen..... das würde ich nicht aushalten......' "Ich.es tut mir Leid." Ray wollte dieses bedrückende Schweigen unterbrechen. Doch Kai sagte nichts. Er starrte nur ins Leere. Nachdem Kai Zehnminuten lang nichts mehr gesagt hatte und auch seinen Blick nicht geändert hatte, wedelte Ray mit der Hand vor Kais Gesicht herum. "Heh, Kai..?" "Hm?!" Kai schreckte auf. 'Was war eben passiert? Misst! Blödes Kurzzeitgedächtnis.' (Geschickt eingefädelt^^) "Du warst eben sehr abwesend." "Was ist eigentlich passiert?" Kai sah auf Ray herunter. "Äh. ich hab dir gesagt, dass.. Moment! Du kannst dich an nichts erinnern?" "Nur das du geweint hast und dann nichts mehr." 'Also, weiß er gar nicht mehr das ich ihm gesagt habe, dass ich ihn Liebe!' "Mir geht's wieder gut. Ich glaub ich geh jetzt besser schlafen." Ray stieg aus dem Bett und trottete zu seinem hinüber. 'Warum auch immer er es vergessen hat, es hat mir den Kopf gerettet.' Kurz danach schlief Ray ein.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen, wurde der Chinese durch lautes Grölen und klopfen an der Tür geweckt. Verschlafen und augenreibend öffnete er die Tür. Davor stand Kenny, der wie immer seinen Laptop im Arm, hielt. Hinter ihm lief Max gefolgt von Tyson, welcher ein Kissen in der Hand hielt, durch das ganze Wohnzimmer. "Ich krieg dich schon noch!!!" "Versuchs doch! Du bist eh zu langsam." Rays Augenbraue fing schon an wahnsinnig zu zucken. "Könnt ihr nicht mal ruhig sein?! Andere wollen noch schlafen!" Max und Tyson blieben aprubt stehen. So einen Wutausbruch waren sie von Ray nicht gewohnt. "Und was willst du!?" Er schaute Kenny finster an. "Nun ja, es ist schon fast 12 Uhr und wir wollten wissen. wann wir nun trainieren?" "Ach was weiß ich. Heute Nachmittag.." Damit knallte Ray die Tür zu und Max und Tyson begannen ihre Jagd von neuem. "Bist du gereizt?" "Hm? Was willst du denn? Schlaf lieber." "Gereizt." "Und wenn. Ich brauch nun mal meinen schlaf. Schluck du lieber deine Medizin und schlaf weiter." "Nichts mehr da." "Wie nichts mehr da?" Ray zog die Vorhänge auf und mit einmal schien das helle Sonnenlicht auf ihn. Er brauchte einige Sekunden um sich an das Licht zu gewöhnen. "Na, es ist nichts mehr da." "Man, dann hole ich halt neue muss ja sowieso noch einkaufen" Ray ging ins Bad machte sich frisch, zog sich an und stapfte ins Wohnzimmer und suchte den Medikamentenzettel. "Wo willst du hin?" Tyson schaute Ray beim suchen zu. "Einkaufen, ich bin in 'ner Stunde wieder da." Ray hatte den Zettel gefunden und machte sich auf den Weg zur Apotheke und zum Supermarkt. "Ok, er ist weg." Tyson stand an der Tür und gab Max' ein Zeichen, dass Ray außer Sichtweite war. "Ist es nicht besser, wenn Kai das nicht erfährt?" "Kenny, du bist ein Spielverderber, außerdem wollen wir doch, dass er es erfährt." "Er wird aber nicht nur Ray den Kopf abreißen." "Ach, du vergisst, Kai ist erkältet." "Denkst du das wird ihn aufhalten?" "Wer weiß." Tyson ich hab die Kassette!" Max kam mit einem Kassettenrecorder und der besagten Kassette in der Hand zu Tyson und Kenny. "Ok, Operation Kai und Ray geht weiter."  
  
"Bin wieder da!" Ray kam mit Tüten bepackt in ihr Apartment zurück. (Die haben auch ne Küche^^) Tyson saß auf der Couch und blätterte in einem Comic. Max spielte Playstation und Kenny bastelte an den Blades. "Na endlich! Hast du mir was mitgebracht?!" Tyson stürmte auf Ray zu. "Uahhhh! Tyson!" Tyson kramte die Tüten durch und nahm sich 3 Tafeln Schokolade, 3 Tüten Chips, 5 Tüten Gummibärchen und 7 Packungen Kokosflocken (die sind lecker! ^^) und packte sich wieder auf die Couch. Ray füllte ihren Kühlschrank, dann nahm er sich die Medizin und ging zu Kai. Dieser saß aufrecht im Bett und trank fleißig, wie Ray es ihm noch gesagt hatte, Tee. Als Ray das Zimmer betrat schaute er auf. "Ich hab dir deine Medizin mitgebracht." "Warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt?" "Häh?" Ray wusste nicht so recht was Kai meinte. 'Was?.... Ah, kann er sich wieder.?' Kai zeigte wortlos auf den Kassettenrecorder. Doch Ray verstand immer noch nichts. "Tyson, Max und Kenny haben es aufgenommen." 'Was?! Ich bring sie um!' "Ray ging zu dem Recorder und drückte die Play-Taste. "Es. es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen. Ich bin es bloß nicht gewohnt von jemanden Hilfe zu bekommen.." Dann war nichts zu hören. "Und? Ich dachte das weißt du schon?" "Sei ruhig, es geht noch weiter..." Kai trank einen großen Schluck Tee. "Ich. ich liebe. dich Kai.." Ray war wie erstarrt, nur seine Hand bebte leicht, und die Kassette gab auch nichts mehr von sich. Es herrschte völlige stille im Raum. "Na was macht ihr beiden?" Max blonder Haarschopf lugte aus dem Türspalt hervor. Tyson kam auch gleich hinterher in den Raum gestürmt. Immer noch stand Ray, völlig geschockt, da und Kai trank genüsslich seinen Tee. "Ty.Tyson..?" Ray erwachte langsam aus seiner Starre. "Ah.." "Max..." "Ich glaub. wir kommen später noch mal..." Ray stapfte wütend auf die beiden Jungs zu (und Kai trank immer noch genüsslich seinen Tee ^^ Muss man sich mal vorstellen ^^). Tyson und Max rannten, dicht gefolgt von Ray, aus dem Zimmer und ließen einen Blauhaarigen Jungen, welcher genüsslich Tee trank, zurück. "Blödmann." Meinte Kai noch mit leichten Tränenschimmernden Augen. Dann viel die Tür ins Schloss. "Kenny, du kannst dich schon mal warm anziehen! Tyson! Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin!" Max und Tyson hatten sich aufgeteilt, in der Hoffnung Ray würde aufhören, doch stattdessen lief er weiter Tyson hinter her. "Max! Hilf mir doch!!!!" "Lieber nicht. Wer weiß ob er dann noch saurer wird." "Tyson, ich könnte dich umbringen! Warum habt ihr das aufgenommen?!" Ray blieb stehen und funkelte Max und Kenny, welche in einer Ecke des Raumes standen, böse an. "Der schnauft noch nicht mal." Kommentierte Dizzy. "Ja also. weißt du." "Ich wollte das nicht! Ich hab's den beiden gleich gesagt." Wollte sich Kenny rausreden. "Na und?! Sie haben es trotzdem getan. Und du bist doch hier der Intelligenteste! Ihr könnt mich alle mal!" Ray stapfte wütend aus dem Apartment. "Mist, ist voll daneben gegangen." Tyson ließ sich erleichtert und erschöpft auf die Couch sinken. Max ließ sich daneben nieder.  
  
Erst spät am Abend kehrte Ray zurück. Kai und die anderen schliefen schon. Ray stellte sich an das Bett von Kai und beobachtete ihn beim schlafen. 'Er ist so niedlich wenn er schläft.' Vorsichtig strich er ihm noch eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und legte sich ebenfalls schlafen. Als Kai aufwachte, waren die Vorhänge aufgezogen und Ray lag nicht in seinem Bett. Kai fühlte sich schon besser und versuchte aufzustehen. Schwindelgefühle und ein zurücksacken ins Bett waren die Folge. Noch einmal probierte er es.. "Puh." Kai tapste langsam zur Tür. Im Wohnzimmer saßen Tyson, Max und Kenny und tüftelten irgendetwas aus. Ray stattdessen war in der Küche und frühstückte. Kai tappte unbemerkt zur Küche. "Morgen." Er ging zum Kühlschrank nahm sich ein Glas Marmelade, ein Brötchen und eine kleine Schüssel. "He, du gehörst ins Bett!" Kai erwiderte nichts und setzte sich an den Tisch zu Ray. "Hallo! Du bist immer noch krank." "Na und?" Er stand wieder auf um sich noch die Packung Kornflaks zu holen. "Nichts, 'na und'. Du geht's gefälligst wieder ins Bett, verstanden?" "Ich lass mir nichts mehr von dir sagen!" Bumm! Kai ist umgekippt und lag nun auf dem Küchenboden. "Kai!" Ray eilte zu dem Jungen hin und fühlte dessen Stirn. "Schon wieder so heiß!" Er hob den Blauhaarigen auf und trug ihn in dessen Bett. Max, Tyson und Kenny war dies nicht entgangen. "Vielleicht haben sie ja doch noch eine Chance." "Schau mal! Übermorgen ist ein Fest! Mit Riesenrad! Cool!"  
  
Als er wieder zur Besinnung kam, sah er in zwei große, bernsteinfarbene Augen. "Du bist in der Küche zusammengebrochen und ich hab dich hergebracht." Antwortete Ray auf die ungestellte Frage des Russen. Kai drehte seinen Kopf weg. "Warum?" "Warum was?" "Warum hast du mir geholfen, nachdem was ich dir gesagt habe?" Ray wurde rot um die Nasenspitze und stotterte irgendetwas Unverständliches daher. "Vergiss es."  
  
Der Tag des Festes. "Ray? ?ist du immer noch böse?!" "Nein.." "Gehen wir heute auf das Fest?" "Und wann wollen wir trainieren?!" "Ähhh.. Morgen?" "Das sagst du schon die letzten zwei Tage." "Biiiiiiiiiittttttttttteeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Tyson schaute Ray mit einem süßen Dackelblick an. "Ach... Na gut.." "Daaaaaannnnnkkkkee!" Ray erhob sich von der Couch und ging in sein Zimmer. "Wieder kein Training?" "Hmm.." Ray setzte sich niedergeschlagen auf sein Bett. "Wir gehen auf das Fest." "Viel Spaß." "Du kommst mit." "Ich bin krank." "Dann ziehst du dich halt wärmer an, als mit diesem T-Shirt." Kai gab ein leises Knurren von sich, was soviel hieß, dass er sich geschlagen gab.  
  
"Los, wir gehen da hin!" Tyson zerrte Max und Kenny zu den verschiedensten Imbissständen. Ray und Kai folgten ihnen gelassen. Die Straßen waren hell erleuchtet, tausende Menschen drängelten sich durch die Straßen Chinas und der höchste Punkt war das Riesenrad, welches sich über den Festplatz erhob. "Nicht so schnell Tyson!" Kenny versuchte Dizzy in der Menge nicht zu verlieren. Max aber war begeistert von den vielen Ständen und Preisen die man gewinnen konnte. "Los Tyson!" Der Blondschopf feuerte seinen Freund kräftig an, welcher krampfhaft versuchte die Dosentürme mit kleinen Gummibällen umzuwerfen. "Schaffst du eh nicht Tyson." Sagte Kai kühl. "Nicht mal du kannst mir meine Laune verderben." Siegessicher zielte Tyson auf den ersten Dosenturm. Er holte weit aus und.. traf daneben. (Ich bin fies ^^) "Und was hab ich gesagt." "Ts, ich kanns immer noch schaffen." Wieder zielte er und wieder traf er daneben. Tyson spürte Kais fieses Grinsen im Rücken und warf energisch die letzten Bälle, wobei keiner sein Ziel traf. "Oh Kai, schau mal! Das schnuckelige Plüschtier da!" Ray hatte sich die Preise angesehen und hatte sich sofort in ein kleines niedliches Plüscheisbärbaby verliebt. "Welches?" fragte er betont gelangweilt. "Na das! Bitttttteeeee!" Kai konnte diesem Blick von Ray nicht standhalten, obwohl er es als Geldverschwendung bezeichnete. "Mal sehen ob dus besser kannst!" "Ts." Kai nahm sich die fünf Bälle. "Viel Glück." Ray feuerte seinen "Schatz" kräftig an. "Dazu braucht man kein Glück, nur Können." Kai holte aus und der erste Turm fiel. Auch die anderen vier Türme erlitten das gleiche Schicksal und Kai gewann dieses schnuckelige Plüscheisbärbaby. "Daaaaaannnnkkkkeeeeeee!" Tyson und Max stand der Mund sehr weit offen. "Mund zu, es zieht." Kai riss sie aus ihrer Starre. "Hab's doch gesagt Tyson." Tyson kochte förmlich. Er schmiss sein ganzes Geld für das eine Spiel aus dem Fenster, er wollte auch alle Türme mit einem Mal umschießen. "Und was machen wir jetzt?" Ray hatte aufgehört sein Neugewonnenes Kuscheltier zu drücken und zu schmusen und wandte sich Kai zu. Dieser gab nur ein "Hmpf." Von sich. "Hm.. Dann lass uns aufs Riesenrad gehen!" Kai war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken in einer kleinen Kabine zu sitzen, dazu auch noch mit dem Chinesen! Er hatte ihm die letzten Tage ziemliches Kopfzerbrechen bereitet. 'Ich hasse kleine Räume, ich hasse Riesenräder und.. Ich hasse dieses Plüschtier. Wieso musste er es "Kai" nennen?! Grrrr.' Ray schleifte Kai hinter sich her, zum Riesenrad. Nach einer 15 Minuten warte Zeit, saßen sie dann endlich in der Hauptatraktion dieses Festes. "Schau mal! Was für ein toller Ausblick!" Doch Kai hatte sich genau in die Mitte gesetzt um das nicht sehen zu müssen. "Hm.." gab er etwas nervös von sich. Ray merkte dies. "He, entschuldige noch mal, dass ich dich hier her geschleift habe." "Ist.. ist schon gut." 'Er ist so süß! Aber nur wenn die anderen nicht da sind. Immer wenn wir alleine sind, wirkt er entspannter. Warum? Vielleicht liebt er. Nein! Mach dir keine Hoffnungen Ray!.... Hauptsache ich hab ein Plüschtier von Kai! Das hat er nur wegen mir gewonnen!... Heißt das, dass er mich doch mehr mag, als er zugeben möchte?' "Ray?" "Hm?!" Ray wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. (Aber von Kai immer wieder gern ^^) "Also.. ich. jetzt wo die anderen nicht da sind. ich." "Hat es was mit der Kassette zu tun?" "Hm." Kai nickte leicht mit dem Kopf. Warum machte er das alles? Und warum jetzt?! 'Gomen! Ich will das doch gar nicht! Oder doch?... Ray ist so süß.... In den letzten Tagen hab ich sehr viel über dieses "Geständnis" nachgedacht. Ich hab mit wohl dabei eingestehen müssen, dass ich doch mehr als nur ein gutes freundschaftliches Gefühl für Ray entwickelt habe.... Aber, ich kann ihm das doch nicht sagen.... auch wenn er.... er mich liebt. Ich kann doch nicht einfach sagen...' "Ich. ich glaube. ich.. ich. liebe dich!"  
  
Und wieder so ein Kliffhänger^^ Nur mit dem Unterschied das es diesmal Kai ist^^ Eigentlich war ja geplant Mariah schon auftauchen zu lassen, aber wie ihr seht, verschone ich euch noch bis zum nächsten Kap! Ihr könnt also gespannt sein^^ Eure Marry 


End file.
